


I Can't Wait To Meet You

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wolfstar Roll The Dice Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Remus wasn't planning on telling Sirius that he thinks he's pregnant. Not until after he had taken the test. But when Sirius comes home early from work, he knows that he has no choice but to tell him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112132
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Wolfstar Roll The Dice Challenge





	I Can't Wait To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Wolfstar Roll The Dice Challenge](https://wolfstarwritingchallenges.tumblr.com/post/644447869991108608/wolfstar-roll-the-dice-challenge-2021).  
> My trope was 'Mpreg', the word I had to use was 'Accurate', and the emotion 'Excitement'.

Remus jumps up when he hears the front door to the apartment open. He quickly grabs the bright pink box and he tries to shove it into his pocket, but the bulge is far too noticeable, so he takes the box and hides it behind his back instead.

“Sirius! You’re home early.”

“Yeah, my last client cancelled,” Sirius says as he hangs up his jacket. “How was…,” he begins, but when he sees the look on his partner’s face, when he notices how nervous he is, he can’t help but laugh. “What? You don’t have a guy hidden in the closet, do you?”

“Funny.”

“What is it?” Sirius laughs, but when he steps up to him to kiss him, Remus steps back. “Okay… now you’re starting to worry me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Remus…”

Remus shows him the pink box, Sirius taking it – for a split-second not realising what it is. But when it hits him, his eyes grow wider, and he drops it onto the table.

“Is that…? Does that mean…?”

“I haven’t taken it yet.”

“Are you pregnant?”

“I don’t know, Sirius,” Remus sighs. “Like I said,” he grits through his teeth, too stressed out to deal with Sirius freaking out over this as well. Which is exactly why he wanted to do this while he was at work. “I haven’t taken it yet.”

“But you’re… and we…”

Sirius is still staring down at the box as though it’s about to jump up and attack him, but Remus cannot deal with it. So he grabs it off the table, and he goes into the bathroom. But as soon as he has unzipped his jeans to take the test, Sirius steps into the bathroom.

“You don’t have to be here while I take it, Sirius. I can do this on my own.”

“No way.” Sirius shakes his head, and he gives him a quick kiss before flashing a reassuring smile. “I’m here for it, okay? All of it. If you’re…”

“You can say it, you know? If I’m pregnant?”

“Yes. If you are… I’m not… I’m here.”

“I know,” Remus says, a nervous smile on his face. “But let’s take this test first. Then we’ll see if…”

“I can’t believe this,” Sirius interrupts, staring intently at the box in his hands while Remus takes the test. “I know we haven’t always been safe, but I didn’t think…”

“That’s the problem, isn’t it? We weren’t thinking. And now…”

“Are you pregnant?”

“I don’t know,” Remus laughs. “It’s not ready yet.”

“Oh… right… shit…”

“Breathe, love,” Remus laughs, all colour draining from the other man’s face. He zips his jeans back up before sitting down next to Sirius on the edge of the bathtub, the test still in his hand, and although he’s sure that it must be ready by now, he is too scared to look.

“We can do this, right?” Sirius whispers. “If you’re… pregnant… we’re ready for this… right?”

“We’re not,” Remus chuckles. “But we’ll figure it out.”

Sirius points at the test in Remus’ hand, his hand shaking as he flashes a nervous smile.

“Do you think it’s ready?”

Remus turns the test around, the plus sign so dark, so clear that there is no doubt in his mind as to what it means.

“Oh, shit…,” Sirius blurts out, clasping his hand over his mouth. “That’s… holy shit!”

“I’m pregnant.” Remus nods.

“Is that… how accurate are those tests? Do you think…?”

“I don’t know,” Remus admits, but deep down he knows that the test isn’t wrong.

“Do you think you should try another one?”

“I only bought the one.”

“Right… stay here.”

Sirius jumps up, and within seconds Remus can hear the front door slam shut. He is still sitting on the edge of the bathtub though, staring down at the test in his hands, not sure whether to be happy or terrified.

It only takes a few minutes for Sirius to return, and when he comes back into the bathroom, he drops a dozen of tests on the floor.

“These were all the ones they had.”

“You want me to take all of these?” Remus laughs. “Sirius…”

“I just want to be sure,” Sirius says, before adding, “I don’t want us to get our hopes up… you know…”

Remus’ heart skips a beat, because here he was, thinking that Sirius was hoping that the other tests would come out negative. He didn’t even consider that Sirius was only looking for more confirmation.

“I’m not sure if I’ll be able to pee on all these,” he chuckles, before picking a box up off the floor.

“Just try one… or two… we can try another one tomorrow, right?”

“We?”

“Sorry…”

Remus can’t help but laugh at how nervous Sirius is, at how he’s fumbling to open a box, almost dropping it because his hands are shaking so badly.

“What does it say?” Sirius asks after Remus has taken another one of the tests. “Is it positive?”

“ _Pregnant_ ,” Remus reads off it. “I think we can…”

Before Remus can even finish what he was going to say, Sirius has scooped him up in his arms and he swirls him around the bathroom.

“I can’t believe it!”

“Set me down!” Remus laughs.

“Oh, right… sorry! You need to rest, we need to get you…,” Sirius begins, already carrying him out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. “You take a nap, okay? I’ll take care of dinner, and then we…”

“Sirius! I’m not going to stay in bed for the next who knows how many months,” Remus laughs when Sirius sets him down on the bed. “I’m not…”

“You’re pregnant.”

“Yes.” Remus nods. “I am.”

“We’re going to have a baby!”

“We are.”

“Holy shit!” Sirius laughs, as though it’s only now truly hitting him. “We’re… oh my god!”

“Happy?” Remus asks, but he can already tell what the answer is just from the massive grin on Sirius’ face.

“You have no idea. This is… wow…”

“Yes, very… _wow_ ,” Remus laughs, before pulling him onto bed with him. “How about we skip dinner?”

“What? No. I’ll order in your favourite. You need to eat,” Sirius quickly says, a determined look on his face. Not even getting what Remus was hinting at. “I’m going to make sure you two… or three… are strong, and healthy, and…”

“Sure,” Remus laughs, shaking his head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. And I can’t…” Sirius places a hand on Remus’ stomach, an overwhelmed smile on his face. “I can’t wait to meet this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
